criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Bromkiln Byway
The was a well-carried road that saw a lot of foot traffic , leading through Wildemount from Deastok to Berleben.As shown on the official map of Wildemount from Deven Rue. Description 'Deastok to The Amber Road' 'Amber Road Crossing' A few hours north of Zadash, the road crossed the Amber Road and continued further to the east through the Labenda Swamp straight to Berleben. 'Amber Road to The Labenda Swamp' To the east of the crossing a mile of the road, was a small localized valley over one of the larger hills. In this valley was a small tanners’ shack nestled between a small cluster of trees, a bit of natural rock formations and the edge of a small forest cluster. Further down the road there was a small forest two or three miles in diameter. Between the tanners shack and the swamp, three miles off the road, there was a tree struck by lightning. It was a tall and proud tree with a few singular clusters of trees dotted around it. The top of it had been carved right down the center and part of it had been splintered and exploded off into multiple pieces. There were chunks of wood around the vicinity. From the hills along the road the Silberquel Ridge and the swamp could be seen. The Tanners’ Shack The shack was not more than 20 feet by 20 feet in size, and walls made out of simple masonry and stones lodged together. The roof was ramshackle and the end was weathered over time into a downward curve with a brick chimney on top. It had two doors, one at the front that was locked with a large metal rod and one at the back. The shack had one window at the front with no glass in it. On the outside there was a tanning easel, and a wood chopping block with an axe embedded and left in it with couple of pieces of firewood off to the side. At the back of the shack there were a couple of cured and salted meats that were hanging from the back of the roof. The inside of the shack was fairly bare, but hanging from the walls there were lots of skinned and cured furs from wolves, badgers, and other different creatures that were brought in for the tanning process. There was a handmade piece of hide armor that had been recently stained. The Tanner The tanner was an elderly full-blood orc. His head wreathed and tangled grey coarse hair, like a crown around the top of the head that goes past the mouth and over the chest. A foot-long beard around his chin that ends at about the bottom of the sternum. Muscular and hunched, his grey-green skin looks thick and weathered, and folded crow's nests under where the nose and the mouth is, his two heavy tusks protruding from underneath the lower jaw. His eyes are sunken and bloodshot, around the side of the yellow sclera. 'Labenda Swamp to Berleben' The grasses began to give way to more moistened terrain leading in to the darkened, tangled, thick swamp of Labenda. The normal dry ground, even after a rain, was now becoming sludgy. This road was designed to not sink heavy with the rest of the swamp material. A lot of travel happened in and out on the byway. The ground beside the road was very spongy. If a void was made within the ground water would begin to fill up the space. There were branch canopies, but it was not super thick. There was still light coming through, and there were bits and pieces that overhang the road, but there is still open sky. The Bromkiln Byway eventually gave way into the central district of Berleben, in the central opening before it scattered into the rest of the city. Travelers *Bandit group consisting out of 2 ogres, 8 goblins and 3 wolves. * A legion of Righteous Brand soldiers moving east across the Bromkiln Byway. Under command of captain Maximilian from Druvenlode. 'History' ' ' After accepting the tasks of the Gentleman to check upon the safe and storage house in the Labenda Swamps. The Mighty Nein take the Bromkiln Byway to Berleben. On the second night they get attack by a bandit group consisting out of 2 ogres, 8 goblins and 3 wolves. After defeating the bandits they continue their way to the Labenda swamps. File:Bromkiln Byway1.png File:Bromkiln Byway2.png File:Bromkiln Byway3.png ' ' Trivia References Art: Category:Roads Category:Wildemount